


Peaceful in the Day

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes wakes up to a peaceful morning at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful in the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milestogo2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestogo2/gifts).



> Gifted to milestogo2, for writing so many wonderful HyuRoiHyuroi fics and for reading this one. Thank you so much for writing the fics!
> 
> Short with some offs in characterization. The OneShot is supposed to take place in an AU where Hughes had actually ended up marrying Roy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Hughes groaned quietly as the light shone in through the window. With one eye open, he stared at the bright sky outside, before turning his attention to the snoring presence pressed up against him. He couldn't help but smile.

Hughes sat up, careful not to wake the man next to him. He started groping around the nightstand in search for his glasses, eventually finding them and taking them as he stood up. Hughes found himself constantly rubbing his eyes and yawning as he headed to the dining table, plopping himself in one of the wooden chairs. He stretched his arms out, the loose white T-shirt on his body folding slightly at his movements. Afterwards, he let his limbs drop down behind him and dangle loosely over the back of the chair.

To Hughes' surprise, another being entered the room. He listened closely, glancing from the corner of his eye as Roy headed to the counter at the side of the room and started to make tea. "Morning."

"Morning," Mustang replied, "you want some?"

Hughes chuckled for a bit, "Sure."

After just a few minutes had passed, Hughes found himself drinking tea while Mustang made himself quite comfortable cuddled up under his free arm. "Well this is nice, isn't it?"

Hughes nodded as he took a sip from the cup, "Yup. You took the words right out of my mouth."

Hughes heard Roy chuckle quietly, causing his own smile to grow. Peaceful mornings like this weren't easy to come by, that's why he liked them so much.

As the two stared out the window, Hughes sighed as he 'melted' into his chair.

Several minutes of utter silence passed, neither of them saying a word. The streak ended when Hughes started to speak.

"We're going to be late aren't we."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

And with that, Hughes laughed.


End file.
